


Don't Scare the Queen

by Mary_Rae



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chases, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Ice Powers, Magic, Magical Accidents, One Shot, god save the queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Mary_Rae
Summary: Anna started sneaking behind Elsa. The need to scare her older sister came from the boredom of their little mission of the day.Leading up to a lesson that Anna would never forget.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Submitted Prompts





	Don't Scare the Queen

Anna started sneaking behind Elsa. The need to scare her older sister came from the boredom of their little mission of the day. Earlier, Olaf ran off to learn new facts about the world after he was resurrected. Convinced that something new occurred while he was dead. Kristoff ran after him, intent for the snowman to not vanish again. And promising to come back soon to help pack for the trip back to Arendelle. They have not been back in the past 3 hours. Elsa seemed to be unaware of her sister’s little plan. Her focus was entirely on the mission at hand to find their lost friends. She bent down to examine some footprints while asking Bruni. In some hope that the little shoulder dwelling fire spirit could help locate their fellow citizens. Anna saw her opportunity and jumped.

“SURPRISE” 

Elsa yelled in shock as Anna sprang on her back. Ice shot out from her hands, said ice covered the forest floor and froze the trunks of the trees. Some ice hit the river and froze a large amount of it. Nokk suddenly burst through the ice. An enraged whinny came from the horse as its head whipped around to find its assumed distressed keeper. Seeing an icy trace into the forest, it followed with no delay. Anna shrieks as Nokk crashes through the trees towards them at a frightening rate. Gale blows in and picks up Anna out of the horse's path. Anna squeals as she is tossed into the air. Bruni becomes overwhelmed by the sounds and explodes into flame. Elsa screams as the miniature reptile on her shoulder sets her on fire. Nokk runs into her, unable to stop in time thumping her over into a shallow marsh that was only covered in a thin sheet of ice. Thankfully the mud smothered the fire. Elsa looks up at her sister, still in the air. Anna looks back in embarrassment at her sister covered in mud.

Apologies started stumbling from her lips.“I am very-i did not- oh goodness, I-’’

Elsa laughed at Anna. Seeing her blush from the guilt even from so far away. Wiping mud and leaves off her face as Nokk ran circles around her. Her giggling dissolved as she felt the earth tremble from beneath her. She looked around frantically. Troubled about what could make the earth move like this.

“Elsa! Run!” Anna yelled from the sky, fear evident in her voice. “It’s a Giant!”

Elsa was not expecting that answer “A WHAT?” She locks eyes with Anna, intent for more of an explanation. But her words die in her throat as she sees a moving mountain behind Anna. She feels a thin layer of ice start to creep up her arms. Solidifying the remaining bits of mud on her into her clothing. She could feel Bruni run over her shoulders, inspecting the new additions of her now ruined outfit. Anna spins herself around, trying not to follow Elsa’s fearful gaze. She already knows what she would see. Having been flung at least 50 feet up by Gale. The Giant probably heard the commotion of the two sisters and walked over to the commotion. Elsa watches in terror as her little sister was carried by Gale and shoved towards the Giant. 

Breath quickening, and heart-pounding she stretched out for Nokk. He gracefully stood by Elsa and let her climb him. Catching a breath and stealing her gaze to her sister she ordered: “Follow Anna! Go to the Giant!” Nokk took off, weaving into the forest towards the Giants. Bruni clinging onto the ice slowly covering Elsa’s body.

Anna meanwhile saw that Gale was pushing her higher and higher. In a fit of panic, she started thrashing in the grip of the wind.“Wrong way! Bad Gale! Let me down! Please!” she pleaded. Legs kicking emptiness, fists hitting herself more than anything else. She soon gave up fighting the spirit and observed below her. Thinking at this height there might be a chance to be able to see Kristoff or Olaf. She saw Elsa journeying towards her. Icing everything in her path on the magical water horse. Swiftly Gale spun her around, causing her face the Giant. It noticed her almost immediately. It held out a moss-covered hand and Gale pushed her again.

“Oh no,” muttered Anna. Seeing the massive palm witch Gale was pushing her towards. “No. No. No. No.” she chanted as she scanned the horizon for Elsa. Hoping beyond all hope that she would save her from this predicament. Elsa watched in desperation down below as the Giant stretched out its hand for Anna to land in. Her blood ran cold and her magic shot out of her unprompted. Ice exploded from the river with a moan and deep cracking. Wrapping and unfolding itself into the sky, directing itself towards Anna. Elsa directed Nokk to the river determined in scaling the spire herself. The ice abruptly fractured and chunks fell off. Revealing a steep but smooth path on the side of it. Nokk hesitated for just a moment, almost as if admiring the creation. Then advanced up the path, launching Elsa across the forming sky bridge to Anna. Now in the hand of the Giant.

Anna is surprised at the Giant’s tameness as it held her. Peering at her with what she could only describe as a critical eye. Presumably the most interesting thing to ever happen in Northuldra in a long time in its opinion. She heard a great cracking sound and spun around. Observing a massive ice structure form. And directing its self straight towards her, with Elsa rushing towards her on the forming ice spire. “Wow,” Anna said under a gasp. Astounded at the feat of magic that was occurring in front of her. As the spire advanced, Anna ran to the side of the Giant’s hand. 

Needing Elsa to know where she was, she swung her arms and started shouting. “Up here! Elsa hurry!”. As soon as the spire was forming under the hand, she vaulted off. Descending on the ice beneath and sprinting to her sister. An ominous shadow blocked out the sunlight following Anna. A frantic glance back at the Giant made her heart drop out of her chest. Elsa’s ice-covered hands reached out and seized Anna, hauling her onto the mystical Mount. As soon as they were both on Nokk, they turned and fled. Avoiding the stone hand plunging into the forming ice behind them. Anna watched the Giant behind her in morbid fascination. The Giant was crushing the ice into pieces like it was nothing more than a house of cards. The icy sound was reverberating throughout the valley. The crushing and groaning spire was no match to the curious Giant. As they were getting off the spire, Anna noticed that her hands were not holding on to Elsa’s garb. But they were clasping layers of ice. The frozen element seemed to cover Elsa almost like a glass covering. Nokk hurried deep into the forest in the hopes that the trees would cover them from the view of the distracted Giant. Once they were surely out of sight, the sisters fell off Nokk with relief. Collapsing in a heap at the end of a fallen tree. Pulling themselves into sitting positions upon the shell of wood. Bruni dropped off Elsa’s shoulder, almost in shock in what just occurred. Nokk stopped running just pausing for a moment as everyone took a breath. 

“Anna” 

“Yes, Elsa?” Anna wheezes out. She turns her head to face her sister and is disturbed to see another layer of ice covering Elsa’s face, including her nose and mouth. “Never scare me on purpose.” Elsa states. Her mouth was moving behind the ice. Seemingly unaware of the glacial headpiece. Then adding, “I think the world already has it out for me.” Anna snorts “I noticed.” Her hand lifts to push some stray hair out of her mouth. She closed her eyes, listening to the Giant now distant still pulverizing the ice. Eyes fluttered open, regarding Elsa and her new look. Seeing her own eyes reflected back to her from the crystal covering. The remains of her adrenaline pushed her to ask, “How are you breathing?”

“Come again?” Elsa was thrown for a loop. Head whipped around to meet Anna's’ eyes. Anna looked very concerned about Elsa’s question. “Elsa, you are covered in ice. I can see it all over.” Anna reached out her hand and poked the mask. A small ting was heard from her fingernail. “It is even covering your face.” She pushed the ice, but there was no give. Elsa’s eyes widened, suddenly noticed that was covering her. Her hand met Anna’s, holding it in shock. Then moving over to her face, her hand touching across her bejeweled cast. 

Elsa gasped, “What is this?” Rising abruptly, Elsa scrutinized the rest of the glassy, murky cover. She spun around her hands running over the dense covering of ice over her body. She inspected her arms, moving joints perplexed at the ability to move any fingers so smoothly while engulfed in the ice. Putting her hands on her chin, she pushed the mask up. Forcing it off her face. A faint mist flowed out as the helmet came off. Holding it she inspected the design of it. The helmet looked too familiar to be an accident of her magic. A faded memory of reading books with her father emerged. Reading about combat and the stories of his youth was a fond memory. She reminisces talking with her father about the best armor, her childlike inquiries made her father laugh. Apparently, jewels or glass were not proper armor materials. But what was in her hands proved otherwise. “Anna, I think this is armor.”

“Makes sense,” Anna said thoughtfully, Standing up, “You did make a castle in one night.” She leaned forward and started tapping her fingernails against the armor. The mud and ice froze together, the mud giving the armor a grey hue. Trapped air bubbles and leaves twisting into symbols unknown to the sisters. The armor was like a full-body cast with a thick textile wrapping the joints. “And that Spire came out of nowhere. Just like this!” She was giddy with excitement, jumping up and down around Elsa. Nook and Bruni watched her with amusement. She then stopped with an abrupt thought, seeing the confusion on Elsa’s face. “Did you mean to make this?” 

Elsa turned to look at Anna. “No. I-I did not mean to make this. Or even the spire! It just- it just happened.” Her words were falling out of her mouth. Almost in shock of what she created. She thought about the castle. Almost 4 years ago, all she wanted was a place to be. And she created it within minutes! And again with trying to save Anna, she did not think of creating this. But her magic did. Her hand brushed over the helmet. Peering into her own reflected eyes, seeing if her mirror self had any answers. She continued to ramble as her stomach tied itself in knots, pacing as she gradually hunched into herself. Not Once meeting Anna’s eyes. “I wanted to do anything to protect you. I let the magic flow from me. And this happened. I think I don’t have to think of anything for them to be - well, created. It just - as soon as I need something, it is suddenly real. I don’t know how - how this works.”

Anna listened to her sister, letting her ramble on. Waiting until she stopped talking until she grabbed her shoulders and said, “Elsa, you saved me. Your magic is wonderful and I love you. Nothing will change that.” She then smiled “Now, let us go find Olaf and Kristoff and show them the new magic you discovered! You can now create armor! Olaf will love this discovery!” Arms thrown up in the air in joy. Making Elsa smile as well, her anxiety melting away by Anna’s excitement. She then leaned forward and hugged Anna. Not missing a beat, Anna hugged back. They then stood there for a moment before breaking. But still holding on to each other's arms. 

“Anna please do one thing for me.”

“Anything”

“You lead this time.”

Anna’s laughter burst out of her and nodded. Looking a bit sheepish. She then turned and picked up Bruni and placed him on her shoulder. After looking around a bit she started walking towards the sunset. Aiming for the village after a long day of searching. More than likely Olaf and Kristoff were back by now anyway. After walking for a bit and Anna turned around. Smiling as she saw Elsa following her wearing her full set of armor riding Nokk. Head held high following Anna. Looking every bit like a queen she was born to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took me a while. But I am quite happy with the outcome! it was a nice break to write about some magical shenanigans. I hope you had a good read!
> 
> Prompt from https://random-person-here.tumblr.com/ on Tumblr.


End file.
